neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/3
See also * Pronouns and adverbs /}} A * ask / aska? "cave" B * berti / bírati ** bor * bɛl "white" * biti "to beat" ** bitva ** boj * bírdo "hill" * bog "wealth, riches" ** bogakj "rich man" ** bogat "wealthy, rich" * bratr "brother" ** bratria / bratrio "brotherhood" * bredti, broditi "to wade" ** brod "wade, ford" * briti ** britva ** broj ** brid * brud "грязь, нечистота" * brúsda "bridle / bit" * búrna / púrna "губа" ("рот"?) * búrz "quick" * bysr "fast" ** bysrota "speed" * byti "to be, exist" ** bydlo "dwelling, abode" ** bava "being, existence" ** baviti C * cerd- ** cerda "middle, center" ** círdo, círdíko "heart" ** círditi "to anger (make angry)", círdit "angry" ** círdoboljín * cluti / clyti ** clava "fame, glory" ** claviti ** clus ** clusɛti, clusati * coímia "household; family" * crop "ceiling" D * dati "to give", davati ** dar "gift, present" ** date, dane * dergti?, dírgati ** dorga * derti / dírati ** dor * dɛti, dɛvati ** dɛlo ** dɛkuati * dik "wild" * div "god" * díne "day" ** dínevati "to spend the day" (:: noktevati) ** díníce / dínece, codínɛ / cogo-dínɛ "today" * dom "house" * dolga "splint" * dug E * ez, ezero "lake" * ęti (nęti) "to take" Ɛ * ɛdda / ɛsda ** ɛdditi / ɛsditi * ɛta / ɛto "э: flock, herd, подвижное скопление" * ɛti (ɛdǫ) / ɛxati "to ride" G * gaz "ford" * gɛba "frog / toad" * giti "to live" ** gitio ** gir ** giv "alive" ** giviti ** goj "life" ** gojiti * gílt "yellow" * gniti "to rot" ** gnoj "pus" * gostpote "host" * gryzti, gryzati I * idsto "kidney" * igra "play, game" * ikati "to hiccough" * ikra / jekra "roe, spawn; calf" * ikno / jekno "liver" * il "ил, глина" * in "other, another" * inmę "name" * inog "griffin, gryphon" * inok "monk" * iskati "to seek, search" * iskra "spark" * ist "true; same" * iti (ii/idǫ) "to go" * iva / viva "ива" J * jaro "year" ** cętojar "centry" * júgo "yoke" ** júgúla "needle" * jyr "body of water" K * kamy, kamor (n/r) * kazati "to show" * kerda "queue; herd, flock", kúrd/kúrdo "herd, flock" * kert- ** kertslo / kerttlo * kęti "to begin" ** kętio ** kon "beginning" * kɛs "time" * kɛstor (kɛsoprostor) "spacetime" * ki- ** kajati ** kin "поступок, действие, дело" (э: поступок, содеянное) ** koina "price" * kid- ** kidt "clean, pure" ** kidtiti ** koíditi ** koídidlo ** koídta * kitti, kitati "to count, read" ** kíte ** kitslo / kittlo "number (entity)" ** kitmę "number (amount)" ** koít? * kírsn "black" * kírve < kírme "worm, maggot" * kli- ** klin ** klipa / klip * krada "костёр" * kridlo / skridlo "wing" * kriti, krínǫti "to buy" * krus, krúsa * kryti "to cover" ** krov "cover" ** krovja ** krysja L * led "ice" * legti "to lie down", legɛti "to lie" ** log / loga ** logiti "to lay" ** logjo ** logno * lękti ** lǫka * ligati "связывать" * lik- "оставлять" ** lixo ** lixuati ** otloík * liti, liati "to pour" ** linǫti * lu- ** lupa ** lusga ** lusk ** luspa ** lusta * lub ** paluba * luk- ** lukiti "to highlight, illuminate; to aim; попасть" ** luke "ray, beam; torch" ** luxna "moon" * lúsati "слабо/легко подувать", lúsnǫti "подуть, повеять" M * mazti / mazati ** mazte ** mazslo / maztlo * męso "meat" ** męsov / męsín "of meat, related to meat" ** męsínik "meatman, butcher" ** męsat / męsit / męsitt "meaty, fleshy" ** męsoɛd "meatarian" * men- ** męte / pamęte ** mínɛti (menɛti?) * merti "to die" ** mírte "death" ** mor "death, plague" ** moriti "to kill" * mɛ- (n/r) ** mɛn ** mɛra *** mɛriti * moreo "sea" ** lǫkomoreio "bay" * mydsle "thought" N * nez- ** nízti, nizati/nízati? "to penetrate, pierce" ** nozj "knife" * nisdo "nest" * nokte "night" ** noktevati "to spend the night" (:: dínevati) * nerti "to dive" ** nora * nyr "tower" O * ol "beer" * obído "сокровище, богатство" P * pal / palík "thumb" * paz, pazj * pekti ** pekte ** pektera * pel- ** paliti ** polɛti ** polmę ** poleno ** pepel * per- ** pariti ** perti ** pero "feather" * pisda "vulva" * piti "to drink" ** pir ** poj "drink" ** pivo "beverage" * pílzti * plęcati "to dance" ** plęc "dance" * pluti / plyti, plyvati / plavati ** plov ** plaviti * pǫte * pragti, pragiti "to fry, roast" * ster- ** prostor "space" * pru- ** pręgti (napręgti, prǫgina) ** pryti ** prygati * pust * pytati "to ask" R * rekti ** rok * rɛt- ** obrɛtti ** cúnrɛtja * pęk- ** pęxte "fist; metacarpus" ** pęke "five" ** pękt "fifth" * ri- "э: течь, лить" ** naroj "э: нанос, наплыв < то, что наносится водой" ** rinǫti ** roj "swarm" ** roíka "river" ** roíjati??? (awful íj) * ropa * ruti / ryti, ryati ** rov * rúdɛti "to be red; to redden" ** rúdja "rust" ** rúdr "red" ** rud "red" ** ruds ** rudmɛn ** rydj S * sek- ** sok "accuser" * sek- ** sok "juice" * sekti ** sekyra * sɛdti "to sit down", sɛdɛti "to sit", sɛdati ** sad ** saditi "to set" ** sadlo "fat" * sɛti "to sow" ** sɛmę "seed" * sírebro "silver" * sjyti (seuti?) "to sew" ** sjydlo * (s)ker- ** xorb > xorbr ** kírve ** kora "bark" ** skora ?> xora "skin" *** skorolupa * (s)lig- ** liga "slimy substance; слюна" ** slig * snoíg "snow" * snuti, snuati "to warp" ** obsnova "warp; base, basis" * spɛti ** spɛx * stati "to stand up", staɛti "to stand" ** state ** staviti "to place" ** stan (station?) ** star "old" ** stam (stable?) ** stado * stigti, stignǫti ** stíga * stipati / stípati / cípati "набивать, наваливать" * stol "table" * súdorv "healthy" ** súdorvio "health" * súlníko "sun" * súpati "to sleep" ** súpn "sleep; dream" * serti?, sírati "to defecate" ** sor "feces, excrement" T * tecati ** tecslo / tectlo "adze" * tekti "to flow, run" ** tok ** tokiti * topor * trepati ** trop / tropa * truti ** trava ** traviti * túrg "market" U * ud "limb, part" * uditi * udod "hoopoe" * udslo "начатая ткань" * uj "uncle" * ukati "аукать" * ukiti "to teach" * ul- ** uliú "beehive, hive" ** ula "street" ** ulit * um, umɛti * unɛ * upyre/ǫpyre "vampire" * urkati * usda "bridle" * usma "leather dressed/tanned" * usta "lips" * us "ух!" * uso "ear" * u- ** izuti ** obuti ** onutja ** ove / obove "footwear" * utrin / utrín "linen" V * vekte * velg- ** ivílga "иволга" * velkti "to drag" * verti ** iver "щепка" * vezti, voziti ** vezslo / veztlo "oar, paddle" ** voz ** vozidlo "vehicle" * vɛra * vɛti / vɛati ** vɛtr * vɛver "squirrel", vɛverika * viti ** voíja / voja ** voítve / voítva * víc "village" * vílk "wolf", vílkika "she-wolf" * vílna "wool" * vílna "wave" * vírs "top, upper part" X * xípút, xípútati * xíst (xíxt?) * xod, xídl * xud * xuti, xovati * skew- ** xuj ** xvoja Y * ydra * ydmę "udder" * yknǫti * yp * ypsok "high", ypse/ypsota "height", ypsjo "higher" * yti "выть" * ya "шея" Z zelen "green" * znati "to know" ** znate ** znamę ** znak "sign" ** znax "cognoscente, expert" * zni- ** znoíti ** znoj * zolto "gold" Unsorted * sciv, xoír "gray", xoíd * grɛn * modr, scinj "blue" Uncertain/undone * brusna "breast?" * ??? ** lava ** lɛviti "э: уменьшать, слабеть, становиться легче" *** lɛva "мягкий, слабый > южный ветер" ** luta * lud "mad, crazy" ** luditi "to deceive; to tempt; to attract; to clown; ..?" ** ludɛti ** luduati ** ludogolv PIE * raz / rɛz (rag / rɛg) "king, ruler" * pil / pile / pol / pole "castle" * ocva (okva) "mare", ocv (okv) "horse" * civa (kiva) "wife" (while gena "woman") * vir "husband" (while mǫgj "man") * zętr (gętr) "procreator" * stog / tog "roof" (could crop but i don't know other words for "ceiling") * vord / verd / vírd "word" (or mb something else, there is clovo) * vǫg / vǫga "field" * vorz / vorza "work" * vesra "spring" * potr "father" * tílto "passage, ..?" * trob / troba * op "water" * vǫg / vǫga "field" * vícpotika / vícpotnika "mistress, female ruler" * vícpote "ruler, lord" * visga "branch, shoot, ..?" * coím "village, home" * nud / nuda "use", neúdti (nudti?) "to use, получать" * mon / men (man / mɛn) "mind" * vesti "to clothe oneself", vositi "to clothe somebody/something", veste "clothing" (:: wear "to have clothes on") * snígti / snigti "to snow" * spędti / pędti "to weigh" (_: pęde "span") * razt / rozt "straight, direct" Alternative forms * súln / súlne / súlna / súlno (> bezsúlnín, posúlne, súlnopek, súlnovort) * sul / sule / sula / sulo "sun" (compare Lith saulė, Welsh haul)